Conventional lamps and lamp shades have a typical circular or polygonal cross sectional configuration in which the lamp base, bulb, shade support, and shade are all substantially centered on a vertical axis. This configuration is convenient where lamps are to be positioned in open areas for use in distributing light about a 360.degree. area. However, such lamps become obtrusive when positioned adjacent to a wall surface. The projecting shade, centered on the axis of the base, necessitates that the lamp be spaced from the wall by a distance substantially equal to or slightly greater than the radius of the shade. This creates difficulties, especially within confined areas such as small apartments where maximum space utilization is very desirable.
Various adjustable lamp shades and lamps have been provided in the past to modify the overall configuration of the shade. However, such shades are not adjustable in relation to the lamp base below and consequently must remain substantially centered on the vertical axis of the lamp base. Further, the lamp in such instances is usually attached to the lamp shade. U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,866 to Halpern discloses a utility lamp that includes a shaped lamp shade and integrated lamp supports substantially centered within the lamp shade. While this construction offers a partial solution to the above problems, it does not provide flexibility in the adaptation of the shade to a standard form of lamp, nor does it permit selective adjustment of the lamp shade relative to the base toward or away from a wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,577 to Raitt discloses a lamp shade that, like the Halpern patent, is substantially integral with the shade frame. Thus, the light and shade are not capable of adjustment relative to the base.
Although the above shade and lamp configurations provide some additional clearance capabilities, it remains desirable to conserve space within standard lamp bases. It is also desirable for the lamp shade to be adjustable in relation to the lamp base in order to accommodate various base sizes and configurations. It is further desirable to obtain specific lamp configurations in which both the lamp shade and lamp base will fit closely adjacent to a wall configuration, thereby enabling maximum space utilization while enabling use of the lamp for functional lighting and for aesthetic considerations.